His Biggest Fan
by Panda-Chanda
Summary: Everyone knows that Tsukiyama can take obsessing to a whole new level, but what happens when he befriends someone who is just as crazy as he is...who is crazy over him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm night for everyone except for two people. A young model by the name of Fumiyo Beauchene and her enraged boyfriend Taiga. They had been dating since high school, and now the both of them were in their final year of college. Fumiyo thought she was head over heels in love with Taiga, wanting to get married to him and start a family…he on the other hand didn't want to have anything to do with her over one simple thing.

"Taiga please! It's not that big of a deal, so what if I cut my hair? All the other girls in the agency have such long hair and I thought this look would make me more noticeable. It's not anything serious! It'll grow back!"

"No Fumiyo! I've told you this a thousand times, don't cut your hair! I like long hair! I'm not gonna date some dyke looking bitch! You look ridiculous!"

It was obvious Taiga only saw females as an object and had no respect for his girlfriend's minor decision, it was then that Fumiyo knew she had no future with such a misogynistic person. She pouted in a frustrated manner and turned her back to him, walking without him as she declared the new status of their relationship loudly.

"Fine Taiga! Be an asshole! I'm breaking up with you!"

The gorgeous model started to walk away in a huff until she felt a strong pain in her slender arm, her whole body being pulled closer to her now ex-boyfriend as he started to shake her violently.

"You're not breaking up with me Fumiyo! You don't leave me! I'm leaving you! And all those pictures you sent me are going straight on the internet as soon as I get home! You just ruined your whole life by doing this to me!"

The angered ex-boyfriend continued to shake the female roughly, taking the time to back hand her as well when she tried to escape. The model screamed out for help but to no avail. It seemed like no one was even close to the empty sidewalk they were on, and Fumiyo was honestly scared for her life. That is until she heard a man's voice not even a meter away.

"That's no way to treat a lady, un jeune homme."

The angered man scoffed as he looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Right there was a man certainly taller than him with purple hair and an outfit straight from magazine. Taiga didn't know this guy but he wasn't about to get in the middle.

"Hey fuck off pretty boy, this is my bitch and I'll treat her the way I want! If you have a problem then do something about it!"

Taiga let out an irritated sigh as he grabbed the back of Fumiyo's head, her now short hair gripped tightly in his palm.

"You say one fucking word to your parents and I'll-"

Before Taiga could get the rest of his sentence out, the handsome stranger tugged his shirt back and practically threw him to the ground, towering over him with dark red enveloping his once bright pupils.

"I said, that is _not_ how a gentleman should treat his lady. Now I've already eaten today and I would rather not break my routine…but if you don't leave now I won't hesitate to devour you whole…Tres Bien~?"

Without saying another word, Taiga quickly and fearful scrabbled to his feet, running sloppily down the road as if he had just seen a monster. That's when the purple haired stranger turned to Fumiyo, nodding his head in her direction and walking off as well.

The beautiful girl just couldn't let him get away though! After all, he did save her life. She had no idea her own boyfriend would try to hurt her like that, but thank goodness he was there to save the day! She just had to thank him!

"W-wait! Where're you going!?"

Fumiyo quickly caught up to the taller man and grabbed his arm, admiring everything about him even though their first encounter was less than pretty. The handsome stranger turned around quite confused as he looked down at the model. Was she crazy? Did she not hear a word he said back there?

"Oh…Well I'm going home now. You should go home too."

"You're amazing~! No one has ever stuck up for me like that! Not even my friends back at the modeling agency! Taiga's been so aggressive these past few months and they've seen him lash out on me like that, but this is the first time he's ever hit me…I just…I just want to thank you for saving my life."

The gorgeous female blushed and looked down as she rubbed her bruised arms, knowing that her manager was going to give her an ear full once she saw that! Still, the noble stranger couldn't help but chuckle as he studied the girl in front of him. She was a beauty indeed, but there was no way she could be a part of his life…she didn't even know him!

"Ma douce fleur~ You shouldn't get mixed up with me. You should focus on your job and getting better, oui? Now if you're scared of walking alone, I'll accompany you, but that's as far as it'll go"

Fumiyo couldn't help but blush and nod as she walked beside of the handsome man, stealing sideways glances and dreaming that he would be hers! Taiga was such a plain looking fool. He was heavy and had a simple buzz cut, a rock compared to a diamond really. She just had to get to know this man more! He saved her and was so sweet to her!

"Um, my name is Fumiyo~ Fumiyo Beauchene~ What's your name?"

The sweet hearted girl looked up at her savior with much admiration in her eyes, a look that the purple haired fellow couldn't resist. He sighed as he continued to walk, seeing no harm in just telling her his name.

"My last name is Tsukiyama. My first name is Shuu."

"What a wonderful name! I've heard your last name before but I can't figure out where…anyways, do you go to college around here? I go to Kamii University! I'm studying business, marketing, and fashion! I want to be a fashion designer after I retire from being a model~ I'm only twenty-one, but I'm sure I'll get replaced once I hit thirty or something! Hopefully I'll still be beautiful by that time since it's not even that old. How old are you Shuu~? You look like you're a senior in college too! It'd be so cool if we went to the same sch-"

Before the excited and hyper Fumiyo could continue with her life story, Tsukiyama swiftly put his slender finger to her lips, silencing her immediately. Her face turned the cutest of pinks as he brought her close and whispered in her ear.

"Ma douce, perdu chaton…I know you want to be friends, but I'm a very dangerous person. You and I are just not alike, it'll never work. So how about I just walk you home and you forget about everything that happened tonight, oui?"

Tsukiyama had no intention of befriending this girl, and he made his point a bit clearer by revealing his Kakugan for a mere few seconds. That was long enough for Fumiyo to see though, and she quickly looked down as they continued to walk in the quiet night.

Minutes went by without either of them talking until she was finally at the top of the stairs of her apartment. It was a small flat and she didn't have much…but her parents were already paying for her education! The least she could do was get a job and pay for her own living space. She so desperately wanted to invite Tsukiyama inside and talk to him for the rest of the night…but what he said was pretty clear. He was a Ghoul, she was a human…they could never work out.

"This is my apartment...Thank you for everything."

The sweet model looked down at her keys as the taller gentleman smiled at her, not wanting to break her little heart but they seriously wouldn't work out! He already had a human friend anyways, it'd just be a freak show if he had more!

"Get some sleep. Lock your doors. It was a pleasure meeting you, Fumiyo Beauchene~"

Tsukiyama gently grabbed her hand and turned it palm up, placing sweet kisses on the bruises near her wrist. She was so beautiful and kind, it really was a shame since she was his type and everything! He had a lot on his mind though, and couldn't let some silly human entertainment get in the way. With that he waved and walked down the steel steps leading to the driveway, Fumiyo watching longingly on the patio until he was out of sight.

He was so handsome and cultured~ It was love at first sight for poor Fumiyo! She just couldn't let it go! The determined model rushed into her house and quickly pulled out her phone, opening her Facebook app and looking him up quickly. So he did have a Facebook after all…and he had tons of information on there as well! Tsukiyama might have said no, but Fumiyo's heart was screaming yes! She had to see him again!

/ / /

Tsukiyama sighed as he walked out of his last class for the day, thinking that school was just a waste of time at this point. He was so close to graduating and taking over his father's company…they were already so rich why even bother? They had enough money for at least ten generations if not more! Moments later his thoughts were interrupted by a fellow student, a look of confusion on their face as they approached him.

"Hey Shuu, some girl has been waiting for you at the front gate…"

A heavy feeling developed in Tsukiyama's stomach as he walked slowly to the gate, his eyes narrowing as he saw a petite figure with short hair leaning against the brick fence. How on earth did she find him!?

"…Fumiyo…?"

The gorgeous model perked up happily as she quickly turned to face the man of her dreams. The ribbon in her hair swayed as she ran and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly as if they were long lost lovers.

"Tsuki-Sama~! I've been waiting almost an hour for you! I thought maybe we could get some coffee and-"

"No. Fumiyo I told you we can't be friends. We're completely different and you having any ties to me could be dangerous. Besides I have enough friends. Now go home."

"Please!? I'm sorry I waited I know it's creepy but I've never been treated the way you treated me last night! My whole life has just been a nightmare full of abusive men and I can't take it anymore! You're kind and smart and everything I want to be and I don't want to let you go!"

Fumiyo couldn't hold it back anymore as tears started to pour down her cute face, her sobbing becoming louder as people started to give them weird looks as they passed by. This really put Tsukiyama in a pinch as well. He was always raised to believe that men put their lady first above all else! His father was a great gentleman and his mother seemed happy all the time…he just couldn't leave her like this…it would disappoint his family.

"...Fine! One cup of coffee and that's it! I have very important things to do today so don't keep me waiting."

The taller man stormed off in front of Fumiyo, who had a look of pure ecstasy in her bright green eyes. She silently vowed to herself that Tsukiyama would fall just as hard for her as she did for him~

The air was thick once the duo arrived at the coffee shop though. Tsukiyama sat quietly with his coffee near his lips as Fumiyo fidgeted nervously with her pleated skirt. She hadn't been on a date in years! Taiga never had time for anything but sex so needless to say the blushing model was more than nervous!

"…U-um, thank you…for having coffee with me. I know I'm probably annoying you but…I'm sorry."

The young female had no idea just how bad she was with the opposite sex. She hadn't been in the dating scene since high school! She had no idea what to do or say now. Tsukiyama picked up on her uneasiness and sighed, setting his coffee down carefully and resting his chin on his palm.

"Is he still bothering you?"

Fumiyo perked up with a surprised look on her face, not expecting him to actually care about her past situation.

"No…I mean he's been blowing up my phone and my computer with questions and threats but…I've been ignoring them. It's the best that I can do right now."

Tsukiyama studied the young beauty in front of him, actually feeling some kind of empathy towards her since she was just so weak and delicate. Something inside of him wanted to protect her. He knew it was a mistake and he could just feel the anxiety in his chest build up from just thinking about it…but it had to be done. In the long run it would make them both happy, or at least he hoped so.

"…Maybe…I could start walking you home every night. You being a model must mean you have late shifts, or you might take evening classes. Write down your schedule and I'll walk you home until you feel safe~ Is that okay with you? Mon Minou~?"

Tsukiyama smiled handsomely at his new fan, handing her a notebook and pen as she excitedly wrote down her weekly schedule. She may have been love struck and lonely, and he of course is a very well-known Ghoul, but why should that stop them from being friends? What the worst that could happen, right?

"Thank you so much Tsuki-Sama! This means the world to me! As a sign of my gratitude I will buy your coffee!"

The sweet young lady started to rummage around her large handbag, gulping to herself as Tsukiyama watched for almost five minutes. She had to be joking.

"Oh…I've um…misplaced my wallet~ Let me talk to the manager and see if I can pay them tomorr-"

"I'll pay. I'm sure you need to save your money anyway."

With that Tsukiyama paid for their drinks and walked her home, unaware of the curse he just placed upon himself. If he didn't know that love-struck people were crazy, he'll find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

A single day had passed and Fumiyo just couldn't get Tsukiyama out of her head. He was everything she had wanted in a man! Tall, handsome, strong, intelligent…he was the whole package and so much more! There was no way she could keep away from him much longer! Without a moments delay, Fumiyo tossed herself on her bed and dug underneath her pillow for her laptop, determined to find out more about her prince charming.

The love struck model happily typed away on her mint colored laptop until she was finally at the page she wanted to be. The Tsukiyama Family~ One to be revered and respected. She never had a doubt that her one true love came from a wealthy and classy upbringing! The more she read about the esteemed family the more she fell in love, wanting nothing more than to see him right then and there. There were so many things she wanted to know about him, she just had to find the right time and place to "casually" bump into him.

"Hmm…I don't want to seem stalker-ish…there's gotta be a way to make it seem like a coincidence!"

Fumiyo sighed loudly as she continued to surf the web, finding a gossip site with Tsukiyama as the main tag. This got her interest. She clicked the link quickly and the first thing she saw was a photo of the young and gorgeous Tsukiyama Shuu, casually taking a run in a park not too far from his parent's mansion. That was her opening!

"Wow~ The Tsukiyama's are pretty much celebrities huh~? They have a paparazzi and everything! Thank goodness for that~"

The excited young model skipped happily to her dresser, coordinating her running outfit and getting ready for the next day.

\\\\\

There he was. Right on time. The gossip website informed the viewers that Tsukiyama Shuu always ran every other day of the week starting at 6:30 in the morning, and sure enough they were right! Just like clockwork, Tsukiyama came jogging down the concrete path, the late summer air wasn't as thick as the previous months, but that didn't stop him from removing his shirt halfway through his run.

His jogging pants were of the highest quality for athletes, and his shoes were top notch as well! Only little things that his biggest fan would know~ As for Fumiyo, she was ready and waiting at the end of the trail, her short hair pushed back by a cute bandana, her lashes covered smoothly with a thick mascara, and her lips and cheeks were the finest of pinks. She was ready for him to fall madly in love with her!

Of course Fumiyo was a magnet for bad luck. She had the worst luck when it came to romance, and it all started in elementary school. From the most popular kid putting glue in her hair to Taiga actually hitting her, Fumiyo just couldn't catch a break.

Before Tsukiyama was even halfway down the paved pathway, two strange men approached her, curiosity and smugness written all over their faces. Fumiyo jumped as she felt a touch on her shoulder, her confidence fading away quickly as she turned her attention away from her goal.

"What's a cute girl like you hangin' around here for? You look too dolled up to be exercising sweetheart~"

Fumiyo's heart sank to her stomach as the hand on her shoulder moved to her arm, gripping her tightly as if he wanted to lead her away. Without giving it much thought, the riled model yelled out, thrashing her limbs and crying as she was used to doing when it came to bullies.

"Hey! You both know this is private property right? Leave or you'll be arrested for trespassing and harassment."

Standing before the trio was none other than Tsukiyama Shuu, a look of irritation was obvious as he placed his hand on his hip, sweat dripping down his perfectly chiseled chest. It was then that he noticed an emotional Fumiyo, the irritation only multiplying as he walked to her and pulled her away from the strangers.

"You both have ten seconds to walk away. I'm not the type to call the police, I normally take care of things myself."

Tsukiyama didn't have to bring out his Kagune to intimidate the fellow men, they got the picture quite quickly and scurried away as if they knew who he was. Once the two trespassers were gone, Tsukiyama turned to face Fumiyo, knowing what her plan was just by looking at her. The only thing he could think of was how he unfortunately gained another irrational fangirl, and how annoying it was going to be to reject her.

Fumiyo didn't get that vibe though! A sparkle was in her deep eyes as she smiled at her rescuer, knowing that the Gods of Love and Fortune were smiling down upon them! He had saved her once again, this meant he definitely felt the same way she felt about him.

"Oh~ Tsukiyama~ Funny running into you here! I was just doing my routine jog, ya know~ That I do all the time~"

Tsukiyama scoffed as he raised an eyebrow, not believing a word she was saying.

"Oh, really? This is the first time I've seen you here. But, as you know…this is _private_ property…so you also have ten seconds to leave before I take care of things."

Tsukiyama had no plans to force her out, in fact he honestly didn't care who ran in the park, but she seemed to be stalking him, and he didn't condone that at all. Of course Fumiyo felt differently, and her shock became apparent as tears formed in the corner of her round eyes. She didn't mean to bother him…she just wanted to be close to him, that's all.

"O-oh…r-right~ Of course! I'm…I'm so sorry I agitated you…I guess I'll go."

The heartbroken Fumiyo turned to leave, her shoulders sinking as her spirits fell lower than the ground. She looked so pitiful, so pathetic…Tsukiyama couldn't help but groan loudly as he tugged on her hand, unsure if he felt guilt for being stern with her or if he was actually wanting to hang out. Either way he was confused and actually kind of annoyed.

"…There could be more strange men here…You must be tired, I'll give you a ride home."

Fumiyo's emotions were like a light switch as she went from depressed to ecstatic, the gleam in her eyes came back as she pressed herself against Tsukiyama.

"A ride~!? Like a piggy back ride~?"

"…N-no…like…with a car…What are you even thinking in there?"

Tsukiyama sighed and flicked her forehead, shaking his own head in disbelief as he walked ahead of her. There was something quirky about her, something new and fresh. A smirk played on his lips as he heard Fumiyo call out to him, fumbling to catch up as he kept his pace. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to keep her around~


	3. Chapter 3

Not only had Tsukiyama saved her once, but twice! Fumiyo knew he was the one for her, and to show that she was just as dedicated and faithful, she started a club at her very own school! The Tsukiyama Club was up and running! So where was everyone?

Poor Fumiyo sighed as she sank in her chair, the class room full of photos of Tsukiyama doing miscellaneous things, from walking to school to driving one of his many luxury cars. The whole room was full of him! The only thing it lacked were actual members…

"Jeez, Tsukiyama is such a great guy…More people need to know about him! Why am I the only one here!?"

Fumiyo stood up and placed her hands firmly on her hips, a pouty look on her cute face as she continued to wonder why no one loved Tsukiyama like she did. He was basically a god! He needed to be worshipped! That's when it hit her. What if no one was joining because no one knew about him? He went to a completely different school after all! In order to be a wonderful club president, she needed to gain more information about him. The more info she had, the more people would want to know!

She had to go on a field trip~

\\\\\

Tsukiyama Shuu attended Seinan Gakuin University, he studied Social Welfare and he was on his last year. Many females followed him from classroom to classroom, which did indeed bother the young and impressionable Fumiyo, but she wasn't there to fight off rivals…she was undercover. Dressed in gaudy glasses and a fake (not even accurate) school girl uniform, Fumiyo was positive she could collect enough intel to make her Tsukiyama Club the greatest in the country!

The first scene of her investigation was in Tsukiyama's Political Science class; only a handful of students walked in with him before the bell rang, so it was hard to sneak in. Still, if there was a will, there was a way! Fumiyo ducked quickly and snagged a seat in the very back, a simple note book stood upright to cover her face. Right in front of her, three rows ahead, was her one true love~

He was so snazzy looking as he rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a thick textbook and his expensive laptop. Everything about him was perfect, and Fumiyo couldn't help but snap a few photos on her smartphone! All for the sake of the club that is…

While Fumiyo was daydreaming and taking notes about how genius Tsukiyama was, the professor gave a loud cough, the whole classroom raising their heads in question.

"Um…Young lady, in the back? Did I get your name? Are you auditing the class?"

The professor pushed her long hair back as the remaining students all turned in unison, confusion present on their faces. Fumiyo gulped as she scanned the room, her eyes locking with Tsukiyama's as he narrowed his own. If she stayed any longer she would definitely be busted! The flustered model started to panic as she messily gathered her things, rushing out the door like a bat out of hell.

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

Those were her last words as she slammed the door loudly, colliding headfirst into a fellow student and knocking them down harshly on the ground. Books and pens flew everywhere as Fumiyo continued to run, hiding out in the girl's restroom until the class dismissing bell echoed the halls.

That was too close! But she had to soldier on; her club would surely be disbanded if she didn't get the right info! She nodded to herself as she snuck out of the restroom, spying Tsukiyama as he went to the library. There was no way she would screw this up, this wasn't even a class! All she had to do was check out any book he read and return them later~ The once again confident girl followed after her love, skulking around every corner until she was in the perfect spot to observe.

With a random book in hand, Fumiyo wrote down everything Tsukiyama read, from advanced Socio-economic development to The art of Lost Languages, everything was being written down! She had no interest in them, but if Tsukiyama liked them then she would too! They could even talk about certain subjects which would make him fall deeper in love with her! This undercover spy mission was totally fail proof!

"Um…are you done with that book, Miss?"

Fumiyo snapped back into reality as a quiet girl asked her for the book, making her panic once again. The startled model quickly gathered her things and rushed toward the door, accidentally bumping into one of the thick bookshelves. Anyone would think it would be impossible for a girl as tiny as Fumiyo to knock over something so huge and heavy, but lo and behold her simple clumsiness caused multiple shelves to tip over and crash into each other. Before she could even reach the door, half of the library was a complete and total mess. Once again, Fumiyo made quick eye contact with the suspicious Tsukiyama before making a mad dash toward the door.

After a few minutes Fumiyo was calm once more, shaking her head out of its weird vibes and persevering on to the next room Tsukiyama was heading toward. The not so secretive Fumiyo carefully made her way to the cafeteria, noticing that it wasn't only huge, but it only served five star dishes to its students. Not even her school did that! What the heck were her parents paying for anyways!?

The glimmer in her eyes grew more and more as multiple students passed by with trays full of steak, fish, chicken breasts and so much more! Not to mention the fresh vegetables and the beautiful desserts! Now that she was thinking about it…it _was_ close to lunch time~

The ever so hungry Fumiyo made her way to the line and piled her plate with multiple main courses, making sure to leave just enough room for the chocolate mousse cake at the end~ It was then that one of the teachers noticed and pulled her to the side, her cover more than likely blown seeing as how she was being more than obvious!

"Miss, are you a student here? We've been getting complaints about an unofficial guest stalking the building. I hope you know how much trouble you'll be in if you don't go here."

A loud gulp echoed in Fumiyo's throat as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. She did indeed disrupt a class, and broke many shelves along with some of their books, and now here she was stealing their expensive food! She was caught and now she was going to jail for sure!

"Um…Um…I-I definitely go here! What're you talking about!? I should probably go though! I don't feel so well anymore, so if you'll excuse me!"

Fumiyo thought she was being clever as she power walked to the exit, the plate full of food still in her hands as her escape was so close! Behind the door was no pleasant surprise though. Two campus police were present as they grabbed her shoulders, food spilling and staining the regal carpet as they dragged her out.

"Let me go! I'm just a little girl! You can't man-handle me like this!"

"Miss, you don't go here, we're gonna have to take you down to the station and question yo-"

A cough was heard as the three individuals looked straight ahead, only to see none other than Tsukiyama Shuu. He was their best student, and richest as well, absolutely no one wanted to be on his bad side!

"Oh~ Fumiyo~ Are you enjoying the tour? Sorry I couldn't show you around that much, I have to attend classes and such. Is everything alright officers?"

The two burly men immediately backed off, Fumiyo rushing into Tsukiyama's arms as they did. She honestly had no idea she would cause this much trouble, but she knew deep in her heart that Tsukiyama would always find and save her~ They were soul mates after all!

"Ts-Tsukiyama-kuuun~ I'm so sorry! I just wanted to be close to you! I didn't mean to-"

Before Fumiyo could rat herself out, Tsukiyama covered her mouth with his large hand, causing her to mumble and blush in protest. He knew that she was the one causing so many disturbances, but for some reason he felt like he needed to cover her…she was his precious little flower after all~

"Fumiyo is a dear friend of mine~ She just wanted to observe how this school operated in case she wanted to enroll. Of course that would be an awful idea seeing as how she wouldn't get any work done with myself around, so with your permission I would like to see her out~"

Before the campus police could utter a response, Tsukiyama already had his hand around Fumiyo's waist, leading her out the building and into the entrance courtyard. It was then that he finally lost his cool with his new friend.

"…Fumiyo! What exactly are you trying to do!? This is coming off as creepy, you're going to have to stop this!"

Tsukiyama sighed as he crossed his arms, scolding his newest friend as she cowered before him. He was so upset with her…the best thing to do in this situation was to be honest, that's what she thought at least.

"Truth is…I made a club about you at school, and I thought that maybe if I found out more about you, other people would get curious too and eventually join…I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble Tsukiyama…"

Fumiyo looked toward the ground as she heard Tsukiyama gasp in surprise. He could tell she was truly remorseful, but a club? Really? She went through all that trouble for that? The handsome Ghoul couldn't help but laugh to himself as the distraught girl's head shot up, wondering why he changed his tune so soon.

"Je vois~! If that's the case why don't you just join the club at my school? It's an after school program and anyone can join as long as they pay the fee~ I'm sure you'll make more friends there after all."

With that Tsukiyama started to walk away, thinking that his day was pretty much over and he might as well return home. That's why she followed him all day? He couldn't help but think she was cute, maybe it was a good idea to keep her around~

As for Fumiyo, a frustrated blush appeared across her cheeks as she ran after her soul-mate, wondering why on earth someone already made a club about him. He was way more popular than she thought! Hopefully no other rivals tried to make a move on her man!

"Tsukiyama that's not fair! How come you didn't tell me you already had a fanbase!?"

The two college students walked along the sidewalk together, talking as they made their way to the cafe where they first became "friends".


End file.
